Flashes
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: Moments from an exile's life and snippets of her thoughts about past, present, future, and everything that means.  100 Themes Challenge.


1. Introduction

She smiles shyly at him and his heart flutters, and although he's met her before, he starts to see a whole new, beautiful woman in front of him.

2. Broken Pieces

As much as she tries to hide it from the others, she's fallen apart without him there, and she can't seem to pull herself back together before seeing his face, hearing his voice, imagining his touch one more time.

3. Circle

The wedding ring in her hand is small, delicate, and means more to her than anything else in the world.

4. Time

Despite the fact it's been five years since she's last seen him, she remembers every little thing about him, and it feels like all the pain, happiness, and betrayal happened yesterday.

5. Fire

Both of their eyes flash as he grips her tightly, and although everybody else seems to think their relationship is nothing but anger, they don't understand the fiery passion that it hides.

6. Seeking Solace

The nightmares only seem to subside when she's in his arms, and the cruel irony of the fact that it was him that caused those nightmares in the first place is not lost on her.

7. Words

Everybody has always claimed she is a master with words and speeches, so why is it impossible for her to say anything the second he gets around her?

8. Desires

With one look from him, she wishes she could do so many things; hug him, kiss him, strike him, turn away from him, but mostly, she just wants to love him again.

9. Treasure

Her hand instinctively moves to play with the necklace that lies against her skin, and she can't help but sigh in relief when she realizes that it's still there.

10. Sunrise

As they talk, she sees the sun rise behind him and highlight him in a cloak of light, and for the first time she realizes he isn't a reminder of the past, but the chance at a new beginning.

11. Flower

When she glances down, she sees a snow white flower untouched by the waging war around them and she can't help but turn away, trying to convince herself that maybe a little bit of beauty can survive this war.

12. Hidden Beauty

Beneath the anger, the pain, the cold aloofness, he can still see the beautiful woman he fell in love with all those years before and swears to bring her back to him.

13. Eyes

Her eyes darken when she sees him and although the first thing he sees is the hate she still seems to have for him, he can also see that above everything else she's hurt by what he did, and that single look hurts more than anything she could have ever done to him physically.

14. Wings

They're sitting alone on the roof when a bird flies overhead and he barely catches her whisper that she wishes they could fly away and never come back, and not for the first time, he agrees with her wish.

15. Freedom

For the first time in her life, she's free of doing what they demand her to and can do whatever she wants, and she's never felt more lost.

16. Truth

She won't look at him, for she knows if he does, he'll see the truth in her eyes: she still loves him no matter what.

17. Glass

He calls her beautiful, and she says far more harshly than she intended that stained glass is beautiful too, and all it is is broken little pieces.

18. Waves

With every step she takes away from him, a new emotion overcomes her, but when she reaches the bottom, the waves of anger and despair have left and all she remains with is crippling nothingness.

19. Chains

She was told that leaving would lead to her freedom of choice, but now she realizes all it meant was that her leash was handed over to a new master.

20. Hands

After everything, she sits down and stares, wondering how her hands are capable of such healing and such death.

21. Mirror

Looking at the small girl in front of her is almost like looking at a smaller version of herself, and she vows to never let that come true.

22. Weakness

She had conquered planets, destroyed systems, saved the universe, and she's still brought to tears when she remembers one man's love.

23. Drowning

The pain, sacrifice, and despair is threatening to pull her under, and this time she knows that nobody will come save her.

24. Silence

All of her life she's wished to just stop hearing every little thing that everybody thinks, and now that she can, she's terrified of the silence that's left there.

25. Danger

Their words sound out in her mind, and suddenly she understands that they were right the entire time and that feeling something is far more dangerous than feeling nothing.

26. Tears

It's strange how something as simple as water flowing down her cheeks is enough to make everyone realize just how broken she is.

27. Starlight

As she lies dying, she searches for one last image to hold onto as she fades away and before everything goes black, she sees a single star.

28. Healing

Whoever said time heals all wounds was wrong; all it means is that eventually the knife that hurt you in the first place will be ripped out of you.

29. Breathe

The first time she sees him, her breath catches at how similar he looks, and she turns her head away, knowing that she won't be able to take the constant reminder for long.

30. Memory

She won't let him silence her whispered words and makes him listen: when she's gone, remember her, but don't fall into darkness as she did before.

31. Night

For the longest time, she had always been afraid of the dark, and now she feels like it's the only place she truly belongs.

32. Escape

No matter how far she runs, she can't seem to every get away from their quiet voices, their faces, their memory, and all she can do is run harder.

33. Rain

The falling water beats down on her skin hard, leaving her flesh pink and raw, but she simply wonders if anybody can tell the tears that have intermixed on her face with the rain.

34. Blood

As the two women stare off, she knows that she shouldn't strike at the dark haired beauty in front of her, especially knowing that she's her sister, but somehow that only seems to make her crimes even more heinous.

35. Me

It's been years since she could truly claim to know who she really was, and the fact that she now can is far scarier than when she could claim nothing.

36. Rainbow

She knows from the shape that she should being see a magnificent splash of color in the sky, but she has long since stopped being able to see anything but darkness in the world.

37. 5:13

Time seems to stop when he wakes up, and she knows she will always remember the exact time that her life had meaning again.

38. Roads

Her entire life she's had to make choices, walk different paths, but now that there are so many different people trying to pull her down different roads, she finds herself at a crossroads that is impossible to cross.

39. Destruction

The blood and chaos around her nor the screams or the pain affect her anymore, and that's when she knows she is truly lost.

40. Sacrifice

She knows that he'll hate her for her stupidity, but she finds comfort even in her last breath knowing the fact that he's worth it.

41. Tower

You can hide in your ivory tower all you want, she thinks as she walks away from her husband, but I won't be bound by it.

42. Music

She snuggles up against his chest and listens to how his heartbeat matches hers, and it is music to her ears.

43. Smile

It's been a long time since she's managed a smile, and now that she has, the significance of the action or the person who brought it to her lips is not lost on her.

44. Frozen

His eyes catch hers and she refuses to move, even breath, because she's scared that if she does, the moment will be lost and she'll be forced back into harsh reality.

45. Starvation

She's faced living without substance and basic needs for more time than should be physically possible and been fine, but living without him is threatening to break her in ways she didn't think was possible.

46. Guardian

They call her protector, guardian, defender, and she wonders how she is supposed to help them when she can barely help herself.

47. Solitude

In the past years, all she's ever wanted is to be left alone, and yet now that he's in her life, all she wants is to keep him around.

48. Hope

She clutches onto him, clings to him, and mutters that he's given her something she thought no longer existed; hope.

49. Giving up

When everything has finally become too much to bear, she collapses into a pool of her own blood, desperately praying that nobody will find her and that she can finally end the existence so many people have fought to keep going.

50. Purity

Despite everything that's happened to him in his past, everything she knows he has probably done, he still has an…innocence about him, and whenever she thinks about what she is, she can't bring herself to touch him, corrupt him.

51. Love

Loneliness hurts, rejection hurts, losing someone hurts, and although people may confuse that with love, love is the only thing that can make someone feel wonderful again and save them like it saved her.

52. Insanity

Everyone has always said that she was never all there and completely crazy, but she doesn't actually believe them until she's flying through the air on a desperate leap of faith with nothing but thin air separating her from a rather painful death on the ground.

53. Sorrow

Once she is finally away from everybody's prying eyes, she collapses onto the sterile floor and lets her sorrow overwhelm her, knowing that they will never understand why her will to live died with him.

54. Expectations

Teenage dreams of grandeur and honor shatter swiftly under the reality of war, and she quickly realizes that nobody will be able to walk away from this the same.

55. Dreams

Dreams for some people were an escape to a better world that they knew they could never have, but to her dreams were taunting, cruel creatures, showing her a wonderful world she had once had and let slip through her fingers.

56. Silence

He says nothing to her when they meet again, and she wonders if he can see her wither under the crushing silence.

57. Misfortune

She must have the worst luck in the universe, managing to fall in love twice.

58. Magic

It never ceases to amaze her how one touch from him can make her believe in life again and give her the strength to take one more step.

59. Hero

She's held more titles in her life than she can count, but none scares her more, leaves her absolutely petrified than when they call her hero, because she knows just how far from the truth that truly is.

60. Illusion

Her entire life has been fake, unreal, and she can't believe that for the first time she is getting the chance to fight through the illusion and see what's real, and she isn't sure she wants to know what that it.

61. One Thing

It's a hard secret to hide knowing that the only thing that keeps her moving, keeps her alive in the harsh world is the chance to see a man who broke her without regret one last time.

62. Creation

Knowing that you were quite literally created instead of born is disturbing to say the least.

63. Rebellion

She never really thought of leaving as turning against them; after all, they turned against themselves when they chose to not fight for what was right.

64. Grey

She glances down at her naturally white skin and notices that the fire and ash in the air has turned it dull gray, and she wonders if it's a sign of what she's becoming on the inside.

65. Wind

The only sound that is there to remind her that this meeting is reality is the air rustling the leaves, and even that seems far away and unreal.

66. Statue

They talk about building something to remember her by before she brushes aside their suggestions, saying that the last thing they want is to have her around forever.

67. Missing

She doesn't want to admit it, but now that she's left him, a part of her heart and soul stayed behind with him.

68. Trust

She's never doubted him before, and although she knows he's wrong this time, she wonders if there is something wrong with her, not him.

69. You

You gave me life again, she whispers quietly, so please don't hate me for giving it up for you in the end.

70. Window

If eyes are the window to the soul, then there's nothing left of hers.

71. Sister

They had always been so close, and now that she knows the truth, she wonders if that was due to choice or fate.

72. Shattered

He tries to hide it, but he doesn't think anyone believes him when he says she's fine, and they're right because without her, he is shattered into a million pieces.

73. Memoirs

Someone asks her if she ever thought about writing down her past and she wonders why anyone would want someone to have to relive a past she's still running from.

74. Invisible

Sometimes she wishes that nobody knew who she was in this war just so that she wouldn't have to see her own face everywhere.

75. Bones

Her sanity is so fragile right now, she's fairly sure it would be easier to break that than it would be to break her body.

76. Addiction

Not having him around is crippling for the longest time, and for the first time she realizes how much she really did need him for all that time.

77. Letter

The words sound hollow and empty even to her, but she knows it is best if the only thing of her he has left to hold onto is as fake as she is.

78. Weeds

Unwanted memories force themselves to the surface and she wishes they would have the decency to at least pretend to be good like how weeds are beautiful.

79. Splinters

She feels nothing as her hand slams into the glass, leaving razor thin shreds of glass in her hand, and it should scare her how comfortable she is with feeling nothing, but she no longer cares.

80. Diamonds

She can see the ring from across the room, its center stone glinting in the darkness, making her have hope that she'll somehow get out of this mess.

81. Blank

Her enemy had shown her the mutilated bodies probably hoping to get a reaction out of her, but she's sure her blank stare of apathy is far more terrifying to him.

82. Stranger

She knows that this man should be completely unfamiliar to her, but there's something tingling at the back of her mind telling her that this man is no stranger to her.

83. Lines

She traces the structure of his face and body, admiring every line and curve, and realizes all over again just how much she really does love the man in front of her.

84. Ashes

The planet below her turns to ashes as she watches, and she thinks how its fate seems to match her own.

85. Voices

Her hands move to clutch her head as she falls to her knees, desperately trying to push out all the angry voices and hateful words of everyone that she's failed before.

86. Mountains

She laughs lightly, the sound easily carrying out across the snowy peaks as he tackles her to ground and she knows that life couldn't get anymore perfect than it is right now.

87. Twelve Months

It seems like so much longer than a year since she's seen him and she wonders if he even knows or cares anymore.

88. Pictures

Images flash across her mind and she shakes her head, venom dripping from every word as she swears to herself that she will never think about that man again.

89. Vacancy

Apparently to some people, being without a significant other in her life just means to them that there's a vacancy open just for them.

90. Frost

The air around her colors as she breathes, and she wonders if her fate really is to freeze to death on some unknown planet.

91. Collection

Breathing in deeply, she gathers everything he's ever given her and puts it away, knowing that the time has come for her to move on.

92. Lines

She knows that the lines of substance in front of her could free her from the darkness that has consumed her, but she also knows they'll make her feel something again, and that is far too dangerous.

93. Past, Present, and Future

Her past had consisted of everything ranging from love to death to nothingness, her present was nothing but confusing chaos, but as she looks into his eyes, she knows her future holds nothing but promise.

94. Fields

She barely remembers how the planet used to be nothing but sprawling fields filled with grasses taller than her, and the destruction that it now suffers simply because of her presence brings tears to her eyes.

95. Soul

With the amount of torment she's been through in her life, she wonders if there is anything left inside to be mended.

96. Reflection

While the rest of the world looks at her and sees an unbeatable hero, she sees nothing but a scared, empty shell.

97. Knives

His words cut her down and practically leave her bleeding, but she refuses to back down, knowing that she isn't wrong about this.

98. Whispers

She can still hear their voices at the edge of her hearing, just enough so that she can hear their voices without knowing what they're saying and it's driving her mad.

99. Puppets

She had controlled them all the entire time, and they had all neatly played into her hands without even knowing it.

100. Goodbye

One life ended for her, and although it was the hardest thing she ever had to do, saying goodbye to that life and welcoming in the new was the best thing she's ever done for herself.

**A/N: Yes, I know that some of them repeat. But I got this list from somewhere else. I didn't make it. So don't blame me. **

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. _

Flashes © Shadows of the Storm


End file.
